


Naiya Sauri X Elizabeth Cage - Thunderstorms

by FallenSoldiers



Series: One Shotsss [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Elizabeth Cage - Freeform, F/F, Fluff shiz, Naiya Sauri, One-Shot, Thunderstorms, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSoldiers/pseuds/FallenSoldiers





	Naiya Sauri X Elizabeth Cage - Thunderstorms

        Naiya violently jerked up from her bed, awoken by a deafening crack of thunder, which made her jump. She didn't have to strain her ears in order to hear the heavy raindrops pounding on all sides of the building, which only made her tense in anticipation for the next flash of lightning and the next crack of thunder. Naiya hunched her back and stared blankly at her hands, which she had put in her lap, completely enveloped in darkness. Her ragged breathing steadily slowed down, and she relaxed again, closing her eyes. A flash of lightning illuminated the curtains, and Naiya involuntarily snapped her gaze towards the window, only to be greeted, a few seconds later, by the frightening clash of thunder.   
        The rain falling on the wooden building dominated the setting, which Naiya would prefer any day over thunder. She slowly lifted the sheets off of herself and slid her feet out of the bed, pressing her soles against the wooden ground. The girl shakily stood up, jumping at another flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Naiya knew where she had to go during moments such as these; her only source of comfort during panic-inducing thunderstorms. She slowly creaked open the door to her room, tiptoeing out and shutting it neatly behind her.   
        Naiya hurried down the dark, deserted hallways but made sure to be as silent as possible. She had practically memorized the path to Elizabeth's room, having ran this exact route countless times before. She quickened her pace, shaken by, yet again, the flash and crack of thunder and lightning. The young woman suddenly stopped and turned to her left, gazing forward at the sturdy door. Naiya balled her hand into a fist, looking at it briefly before gently tapping on the door. She heard a shifting coming from the room, which she concluded was Elizabeth shifting under her sheets. Naiya knocked again, this time slightly louder. Elizabeth shifted again, her eyes barely half open, and muttered, "Mm.. Who is it..?"  
"It's me, Eli," Naiya whispered, growing ever paranoid as she stood their in the dark, surrounded by the noises of her fear.   
A moment of silence passed before Elizabeth grunted, pulling herself up in a seated position. "Naiya? Come in."  
        Naiya slowly opened the door and peeked through the small gap she allowed herself, jumping again at the thunder outside the old building. A gentle smiled plastered itself on Elizabeth's face, her matted, orange hair covering part of her face. "It's fine, Naiya, you can come in," Elizabeth reassured her frightened friend, patting a spot on the bed next to herself, closest to the wall. Naiya opened the door the rest of the way and, once she was completely in, closed it behind her. She walked towards Elizabeth's bed and crawled up next to her, tensing up whenever thunder struck. Elizabeth smiled tenderly at her, similar to how a mother would smile at her child. She laid next to Naiya, gently wrapping her arms around Naiya's head and stroking her hair reassuringly.   
        Naiya flushed at the gesture, as Elizabeth had never done this before, but she didn't pull away. She had wanted to do this. To just lay next to her, comforted by Elizabeth's quiet presence. She slowly closed her eyes, breathing in Elizabeth's scent, who smiled down at her again and rested her chin on the top of Naiya's head. She was no longer bothered by the flashing of lightning or the crashing of the thunder, as long as she was with Elizabeth. Naiya knew that Elizabeth could protect her from anything, and she knew that she could do the same for her, too.


End file.
